


Five Times Dan Nearly Called from LA

by J (j_writes)



Category: Sports Night
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was raining the night Casey's new show went on the air, and Dan sat in a bar and watched it next to a guy whose suit screamed business traveler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Dan Nearly Called from LA

**Author's Note:**

> written for Catwalksalone.

1) It was raining the night Casey's new show went on the air, and Dan sat in a bar and watched it next to a guy whose suit screamed _business traveler_. He smiled in all the right places, and Casey smiled back through the glass covering the tv set. When the show ended he sat there and looked at his phone for a long time. Then he followed the businessman into the bathroom.

2) Dana got fired on a Friday night, and Dan didn't hear about it until Monday. Three months later, he passed her in a Starbucks on his way to work. She didn't see him, or maybe she just pretended not to.

3) Charlie sent him a graduation photo in the mail, and Dan sent back a check. With the photo was a note, but Dan didn't read it until months later. _He still misses you, you know. You should call_. The photo went onto his desk at work. The note went in the trash.

4) _Hey_ , said his answering machine. _I'm in town. I know it's been...you know what? Never mind. Forget it. I'll....I'll see you around, I guess._ Dan listened to the message seven times before deleting it.

5) When Isaac died, Dan nearly called. But he didn't. He bought a plane ticket instead.


End file.
